


没有名字的pwp

by Yanagawasoki



Category: Green Book
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 21:26:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18018758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yanagawasoki/pseuds/Yanagawasoki





	没有名字的pwp

Tony Lip x Dr. Don Shirley （pwp）

 

Dr. Don Shirley听说Tony Lip的公关事迹时，也是一个雨夜。

 

管家将文件夹搁置在桌上

 

他心想，他需要一个人，去处理一些烦心事，他只需要演奏就好

 

 

Tony作势要拔枪的时候，Dr醉着酒也还是吓了一跳，他没预料到事情会发展成这样。他不过是个普通男人，在个普通的夜晚，想进一家普通的酒吧喝一瓶威士忌，他已经不能在旅馆下的宽敞地待着了，那边的人富有敌意

 

///

 

热气氤氲，缭绕着舒缓Dr身上的疲惫，热水从头顶流下，热度使他轻微颤栗。

 

Tony从后方开始吻他的脖颈，手搂住他精瘦的腰，并顺着他身体的线条向下抚摸。他怀里的人像一只猫，弓起后背贴上自己的胸膛，肌肉绷紧，热度烫人

 

当Dr的呼吸频率加快且沉重时，Tony彻底兴奋了。他将手指沾满凝脂，温柔地朝Dr的体内送去。他还不熟悉男人的身体，但Dr的纤细，使他看起来比女人还要脆弱。他尽量轻柔地在Dr的体内摸索，试图搞明白应该怎么做，在揉搓到格外柔软的一点时，Dr漏出叹息般的小声惊呼

 

Don有点难为情的捂住自己的嘴，闭上眼睛

 

Tony咬上他的耳朵，咒骂般地表示他的爱抚“Fuck…”

 

“…be… be quite”

 

难以抑制的快感疯狂地在Dr的身体里扩散，扎根，生长，他的大脑发热，转过头去看Tony的脸，在对上他的视线后又生硬地再转回来

 

依据半小时前的意乱情迷推断，深长的亲吻是Don的死穴，Tony吮吸他舌头的时候，钢琴家笔直的双腿开始失去力气，身体软弱地挂在眼前人身上。但是Tony心里清楚，自己的老板不会老老实实地索要亲吻，Shit，就稍微照顾下他的薄脸皮吧

 

他将手指从Dr体内抽出，Don失神片刻，看向他，下一秒Tony就将他按到浴室墙壁上狠狠地亲吻他。

 

一手不忘照顾一下Dr抵在自己小腹的下体。

 

 

Tony常年做的粗活使得他的大手生了许多老茧，他时而温柔时而加重力道地安抚着Dr炽热兴奋的部分，难以抗拒的热浪使Don躲开Tony的吻，他想藏起来

 

“look at me Doc.”

…

“I want you to look at me when you come out”

 

Dr有点惊讶，瞪了Tony一眼示意

他闭嘴，Tony不怀好意的在这个时候用两个手掌包裹住他的前端，稍稍施力地摩擦，Don累积下的快感在下一瞬间喷发，他失神地叫出Tony的名字，想警告他停下来，殊不知自己发出的声音比想象中的性感百倍

 

Tony愉悦地去与他唇齿纠缠

 

“Gosh，Doc，you are fuking beautiful.”


End file.
